


Optimist

by Laylah



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to be upset about anything when he has a girl in his room, and not just any girl but ohmygodChidori. About half the time that's what her name sounds like in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Optimist

"This way," Junpei says, quietly -- at least he hopes he's being quiet, because one of the windows on the girls' floor is open, and he's not sure whether it would be worse for Mitsuru-senpai or Yuka-tan to catch him now. Mitsuru would make it hurt worse, but Yukari would never let him live it down.

But that totally doesn't even matter, because he's not _going_ to get caught, and it's going to be fine. He digs the back door key out of his pocket without letting go of Chidori's hand, turns it in the lock, pushes with his shoulder. The lounge is dark, the TV off, only a single night light on near the stairs. It's late, almost the Dark Hour, and since they're not going to Tartarus tonight it looks like everybody decided to turn in early. Well. Senpai might be studying, but maybe not, now that Shinjiro's around to be a good influence.

"Follow me," Junpei whispers. Chidori nods, lets him lead her to the stairs. He sort of can't believe she agreed to this. The others would probably think he was crazy -- like, the last time she got him alone she tied him up, right?

But Junpei's an optimist, and he prefers to think of that as more kinky than hostile.

The light's still on in Akihiko-senpai's room, spilling out under the door, but Junpei thinks he can hear Shinjiro-senpai's voice from inside. Good. He hopes they keep each other distracted. He opens the door to his own room and lets Chidori go in first.

When he turns on his desk lamp -- softer light than the overhead, and more reliable than the screensaver on his computer -- Chidori seems interested in everything, looking around, studying his video games and his posters and all his stuff. And okay, maybe Junpei should be embarrassed about the fact that he still has bankai Ichigo Kurosaki hanging over his bed, when Yuka-tan would tell him he's too old for that stuff. But it's hard to be upset about anything when he has a girl in his room, and not just any girl but ohmygodChidori. About half the time that's what her name sounds like in his head. He thinks he could probably just stand here all night and watch her take things in. But that would be a waste, wouldn't it?

"So, um," he says, "you want to, uh," and he's pretty sure it would sound totally lame to actually _say_ do you want to make out, even if he can't think of a better way to put it just yet.

Chidori look up at him and -- she doesn't smile, exactly, because she's too serious for that, but her face goes a little soft. Friendly. "It's very nice," she says. "You must be happy here."

"Yeah, it's not so bad," Junpei says. His palms are sweating. "You know." Only that sounds really stupid, because maybe she _doesn't_ know, if those creeps in Strega are the only friends she has. "Look -- Chidori, I -- I really like you."

"I know," Chidori says. Calmly. Like she's waiting. Get to the point already, Junpei tells himself.

"So, I --" he still doesn't have a better way to say it, but saying nothing won't get him anywhere, will it? "Can I kiss you?"

"Junpei," Chidori says. Even the way she says his _name_ is gorgeous. "This will only cause you pain."

"You don't know that!" Junpei says, maybe a little too loud, and then flinches. He hopes his habit of talking back to his Playstation will keep senpai from coming to check on him now. "Chidori, I --" he takes a step toward her and she doesn't pull back, just holds extra still. "I mean, if you don't want to," he thinks he might cry, but pressuring her would be so much worse. "If you're --" maybe she's never done it either, and thinking about that makes him weak in the knees -- "if you're not ready that's okay, but don't put me off because you're trying to protect me."

Her eyes go sort of distant, looking into nothing the way Fuuka does when she's calling on Lucia, and then she does smile, just a little. "If you'd like," she says. "Go ahead."

Junpei swallows hard. "Seriously?" he says. "It's okay?" He takes another step and she doesn't go anywhere, and that puts him close enough to reach out and take her hand. So he does. Her fingers are chilled, under the lace of her sleeve. Junpei wraps both hands around hers, trying to warm her up a little.

She doesn't pull away when he leans in close and -- and his hat's in the way, he realizes just before it would bump her forehead, so he takes it off, and he thinks probably he should close his eyes but then he's sure he'd be clumsy at it so he doesn't, and she doesn't either, so he's watching her and she's watching him and he thinks she looks nervous too and he presses his mouth to hers. She's wearing cherry flavored lip gloss.

Chidori opens her mouth then, gently, slowly, and when her tongue brushes his lips Junpei thinks his heart really does skip a beat, which he always figured was just something people said and not something that really happened. He tries to kiss back and he's _sure_ he's doing it wrong and sort of wishes he'd had a chance to practice before with somebody he didn't like quite this much, because he wants to impress her, but he's also sort of glad he didn't, because this way the first time means something. Her mouth is really soft, and she does this thing where her tongue just barely strokes his and then retreats and it makes him want to kiss her harder and when he does, she makes a tiny sound into his mouth that sort of kills him a little.

He puts his hands on her waist, really carefully, right above where her skirt poofs out. She reaches up and drapes her arms over his shoulders, runs her fingernails down the nape of his neck, and Junpei shivers. He wants to pull her closer, wonder if that's okay or if crushing her skirt would be bad or if she wouldn't like it or -- and then she sways closer to _him_, and oh, that feels so good. She's pressed right up close now and her breasts are soft and there's so much skirt in the way that he can't really feel her, um, lower, but what he can feel is already pretty amazing. He almost wants to just do this and that's all, because it's great and he's getting the hang of kissing, he's pretty sure, and if she were an ordinary girl he thinks he'd probably be trying to at least get a hand up her shirt now but she's not ordinary and also her dress is sort of intimidating.

"Chidori," he says anyway, softly and right against her mouth, and he thinks she smiles at him, just a little.

"Here," she says, and takes one of his hands, moving it around to her back, where -- oh. Oh god. She's put his hand on her zipper, and. And he's dizzy for a second there and then he wants her so much it hurts.

"Wow," he says, "I -- really? You're sure?" And he could almost kick himself for asking, pretty sure that makes it obvious he doesn't know what he's doing, but she nods and it's still okay. It's better than okay. So much better.

He slides his fingers up until he finds the top of her zipper -- and the bare skin of her back above it, warm and soft against his fingertips -- and pulls carefully. Oh. Oh, wow.

The collar at her throat is a separate piece but the rest of it -- Chidori shrugs and the dress comes free of her shoulders and starts sliding down and Junpei's heart is going about a thousand beats a minute. Underneath she has on a bra that's white lace, too, and her skin is barely darker. She doesn't try to cover herself or anything as he dress crumples to the floor, and her panties match her bra and she's wearing _stockings_, not tights. Junpei thinks he might be about to die.

"Your turn," she says.

Junpei blinks. "Oh," he says. "I, um. Okay." For a second he almost gets self-conscious, because he never was an athlete or anything, but then he realizes that being able to fight his way up Tartarus for the entire Dark Hour and not get tired is probably a better workout than most of the guys on the school teams will ever get, so. Nothing to worry about, right?

He shrugs out of his jacket and starts unbuttoning his shirt and Chidori's watching him, so maybe he's still a little nervous. But only a little, because this is still the best thing that's ever happened to him. And when he takes his shirt off she runs her hand up his chest like she really likes him, like she knows what she wants and he's it. He reaches for her again, pulls her close and holding her feels even better with bare skin -- and lace, god, he thinks he really likes the way the lace feels -- and this time when he leans down to kiss her she closes her eyes, and then the lights go out.

The little noise she makes against his mouth might be laughter. He sort of hopes so.

"Perfect timing, huh?" he whispers. They'll have to be even more careful to be quiet now, because it's not like he can blame noise on the TV or anything during the Dark Hour. "You want to, um," if he doesn't ask she can't say yes, "come to bed with me?"

"All right," Chidori says, and when she steps back his eyes are adjusting just enough for him to see her reach back behind herself to unhook her bra. Oh god. They're really doing this. Junpei steps out of his shoes and unbuttons his jeans, and Chidori slips her panties off and then walks over to his bed, sitting balanced on the edge of it so she can unbuckle her shoes and ohgod _Chidori_ is on his _bed_ and she's _naked_. Junpei wants nothing more than to come over there and get in bed with her and...everything, but first --

He picks up his jacket again and starts going through the pockets.

"Junpei," Chidori murmurs. "What are you doing?"

"I, ah." Does it sound responsible, or like he's just assuming things? "Getting a condom."

"Come here," she says. "It's not important."

"What?" Junpei says, as his fingers close on the packet. "Yes it is. You should take better care of yourself." He drops his jacket and pushes his boxers down -- good thinking on his part that he wasn't wearing the ones with the glow-in-the-dark _yes_es all over them today, because that might have been embarrassing -- and comes over to get in bed with her. She's warm and she's soft all over and her breasts press against his chest and the hair between her legs brushes against his thigh and if she even _looks_ at him hard right now he thinks that'll be it, he'll be done.

She spreads her legs enough for one of his thighs to slide between hers and then she rocks against him and she's wet there. He's going to die.

"Chidori," he says softly, because he thinks probably he'd better come clean, "I've never...."

"I know," she says, and reaches down and then she's _holding_ him and he tries to think about calculus or something and it doesn't help as much as people always say it does. "But you want to."

"Yeah," Junpei agrees. "Oh, yeah."

"If you're sure," Chidori says, which seems weird because what's not to be sure about? "Then it's all right. Go ahead."

That means, of course, that he has to put the condom on, and he's really sorry he never practiced that, because trying to work it out for the first time in the dark and with her there is pretty nerve-wracking -- it works better than thinking about calculus, actually -- but after a really awkward false start where he tries to unroll it the wrong way, he does get it on and it feels a little weird but he doesn't care. Because Chidori's opening her arms and pulling him down, and she has to guide him with one hand and he never expected it to be quite so awkward trying to fit together --

"Push," Chidori says then, and he does, and that, oh, that isn't awkward at all, it's hot and slippery and tight and her thighs squeeze tight around his waist and Junpei buries his face in her hair and he's shaking, god. "Junpei," she whispers, and her legs lock around him and her hips rock up, like she's trying to get him deeper and he just _slides_, and it's easy, god, just -- the crazy part is he thinks the condom has to be making it less intense, right, but it's still just so -- it's perfect, seriously, and she's holding onto him and her breath is shaky right against his ear and it can't last and he thinks he should warn her or apologize or something but he can't get the words to come out and keep moving at the same time, and he can't _stop_ moving, god, not for anything and it nearly kills him to stay quiet because it's better than anything else has ever been, anything, _ever_.

She strokes his back, pets the cropped fuzz of his hair, until Junpei manages to catch his breath and realize he's probably crushing her and that can't be comfortable. "Sorry," he whispers, and shifts his weight, and she lets him go enough that he can pull out. He misses it pretty much instantly. "Did you, um," okay, no, he's not _that_ egotistical, knows he can't have done that much for her -- "can I do something for you, too?"

He stretches out beside her and her hair's fanned out across his pillow, so he has to be careful not to lean on it and pull it, and god, she's so beautiful. "You're so sweet," she says, and takes his hand.

Junpei has an internet connection, right, so it's not like he doesn't know what a clitoris is, but knowing in the abstract is really different from this, from having Chidori guide his hand down and show him how to touch her, slow little circles, and she's so wet and soft and his throat feels tight. She shivers against him, and his first instinct is to speed up, to do it harder, but her fingers tighten around his wrist so he tries not to, tries to just keep doing it like she showed him -- and her hips move and her thighs tremble and he watches her face, shadows and the soft green light of the Dark Hour and she looks _eerie_, right, but it's still gorgeous, still one of the most amazing things Junpei's ever seen when she comes.

Right next to the way she smiles at him afterward, soft and sweet and almost sad but...but not, not quite. Too calm. "Thank you," she says.

Junpei ducks his head. His face feels hot. "Thank _you_," he says. "I mean. I'm just -- I'm so happy you're here." He moves his hand, and she slides hers down so they meet, so their fingers lace together over her lower belly. He thinks he can feel her pulse through her skin.

She takes a deep breath, and then doesn't say anything. He almost wants to ask what's on her mind, but then he figures he can stand to just let it be for now. He's sticky and the room smells like sex and he's not even sure how he'll be able to sneak her back _out_ of the dorm, especially during the Dark Hour, when there's nothing else to mask any sound they make. And he'd probably be in the worst trouble of his life if anyone caught them here.

But they'll figure it out. He has that much faith. And in the meantime, well. Staying here a little longer sounds pretty good, too.


End file.
